freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
WGBH Boston
WGBH is a PBS affiliate located in Boston, MA. It is owned by the WGBH Educational Foundation and produces more than two-thirds of the national programs for PBS and NET, and it first went on the air in 1955 (though they did not have a logo until 1972, where it became PBS) as an NET affiliate. 1st Logo (1972-1977) Nickname: Zoom of Doom The third (first animated) logo premiered in 1972. It began with a blue background, and the letters "WGBH" in a yellow Helvetica font zooming back away from the viewer to the vanishing point. Then the word "Boston", also in yellow, quickly zooms forward engulfing the screen and creating a yellow background, which at this point the word "Presents" zooms forward at a fast pace in blue. Variants: * A black and white version appeared in 1974 on the first two seasons of NOVA (1974-1975). In this version, "WGBH" and "Boston" are in black, and "Presents" is in white. * On Julia Child's The French Chef, the logo was superimposed over a slanted flag of France over a blue background, and the letters were in orange. * On early episodes of NOVA, ''WGBH and Boston are in brown, and Presents is in beige while superimposed into the opening cinematic. * On some prints, everything that is supposed to be in blue appears as dark-green most likely due to film quality. * The earliest known variant features the WGBH text against a burgundy background, which can be seen on early episodes of ''The Advocates. * There is a version in which a lighter shade of blue is used, which also can be seen on The Advocates. * On the first season of NOVA, the words are all in green and scanimated as part of the show's intro.On the Bicentennial edition of Evening at Pops, there is a black background with yellow confetti. The first two words are white and when "Boston" zooms in and takes the full screen, the background is white, and "Presents" is black. * On the Bicentennial edition of Evening at Pops, there is a black background with yellow confetti. The first two words are white and when "Boston" zooms in and takes the full screen, the background is white, and "Presents" is black. Music: Composed by Gershon Kingsley, the music begins with a choppy, eerie UFO-like computer blips that ascend and descend several times. A rising synth violin stinger then plays over the blips, until said stinger settles on a high note. All elements were produced by a MOOG synthesizer. Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.27.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.27.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.27.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.28.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.29.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.29.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.31.28 PM.png 2nd Logo (1977-present) Nickname: Flash of Doom WGBH changed their logo to its current form in 1974 in-tandem with the previous logo, although they did NOT animate it until 1977. Here are the main versions of this logo: * 1977-1987: The first version of the current logo featured begins with a black background, and then, we see two little lights forming 2 orange 2D "shadows" on top and on bottom. The lights then form an outline of "WGBH" in the center of the screen between the 2 "shadows". When the WGBH logo is completed, an orange flash starts behind it and changes it to "Boston Presents" in an orange Univers font. * 1986-1993: Same as above, but shortened to when the WGBH logo begins to flash * 1993-2009: Similar to the previous versions, but the WGBH logo is already formed as it fades in; the flash occurs, and "BOSTON" appears spaced out underneath the logo in an orange Art Deco font. Starting with this version, the logo began appearing at the end of shows. * 2001-2009: Similar to the 1993 version but the WGBH logo forms at warp speed. * 2008-present: Same as above but the lighting and drawing effects are smoothed out and more refined, with stars surrounding the logo (like in space) when it flashes, the flash is brighter than usual, and no text appears. Variants: * There is a version in which the glowing animation occurs but no text appears, which can be seen on episodes of Arthur before 2005. * There is a variant of the 2001 logo in which the logo zooms in a bit as its being drawn, which can be seen on some WGBH shows produced from the mid-2000s decade until 2009. * Another version of the 2001 logo features the WGBH logo being drawn, and the flash changes it into the PBS logo. This was used as a station ID and also appeared at the beginning of WGBH programming on the station itself. * There's a variant of the 2008 logo that is tinted blue, which can be seen on local programming such as Greater Boston. Another variant, also tinted in blue, has various PBS kids characters appearing during the flash, and "kids" appearing underneath the WGBH logo, which can be seen on kids programming produced by WGBH from 2009-2013. * On Evening at Pops, the 1986 logo is superimposed into the intro. * The 1993 logo was superimposed on The American Experience and Building Big: Domes. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1971 logo. There have been two versions - a long version and a short version. The long version is the entire seven-second jingle, and is in much better sound quality and plays at the correct speed. The short version features just the rising synth chord, and is much more common nowadays. Music/Sounds Variants: * Two versions can be heard whether it's long or short; one is the original pitch, while the other is a bit higher-pitched. The 1986 and 2008 logos have the former while the 1993 version has the latter; the 1977 logo has either. * The local version has two variants. ** Before WGBH-produced shows on the station, an announcer says "(show's name) is a production of WGBH, produced in Boston, shared with the world, with the full music. ** The regular station ID has the short music with an announcer saying "You're watching WGBH Boston". * Sometimes, the 1993 or 2001 logos have an announcer say "(show's name) is a production/presentation of WGBH Boston" or simply "A production/presentation of WGBH Boston". ** On Masterpiece Theater and Mystery, the announcer has a British accent; this lasted until 2000 and 2002, respectively. ** On the 1999 revival of Zoom, a kid from the show voices over; but starting in 2002, there would be just the music without an announcer. * The first kids logo has the sound of children laughing following the jingle. * On High School Quiz Show, the 2008 logo has an announcer saying "A production of WGBH". * On Neighborhoods, the 1977 logo has a female announcer say "The following program is a co-production of WGBH Boston and Cablevision of Boston" Wgbh boston logo-47568.jpg Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.33.16 PM.png 500px-WGBH_HD.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.37.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-09 at 5.40.04 PM.png WGBH logo older.png WGBH.jpg Logo Behavior Factor High to nightmare for the 1971 version. The sudden appearance of it, the zooming, and the eerie synth music could scare a good number of viewers, and POSSIBLY the PJ Masks and Puppy Dog Pals. However, many Boston people love the next logo. High to nightmare for the original 1977 version, and medium to high for the 1993, 2001, and 2008 variants. The eerie animation, forming of the logo, the flash, and the eerie synth music have frightened a few. For those who are used to it ,it would be a Minimal, and possibly a none. But many Boston people love this logo, unlike the previous one. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Yellow Logos Category:Scare Rank: 1 Category:Black Logos Category:Neon Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Taken From "Pete The Cat" Category:Zooming Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Choppy Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:PBS Logos Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare the Yellow Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:1972 Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Public Broadcasting Service Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos Supersamus finds Medium Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Taken From "Oliver The Curious Kid" Category:Taken From "Curious George" Category:Taken From "Arthur" Category:Logos that scare Oliver Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:1977 Category:1986 Category:1999 Category:2009 Category:2001 Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that scare Mr20thCenturySamInc. Category:Logos that scare James (Liberty's Kids) Category:Logos that don't scare Konnichiku Category:Taken from Plum Landing Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that Strawberry Shortcake finds annoying Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:1955 Category:1971 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1971 Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Taken From "Ed,Edd & Eddy" Category:Logos that scare Peep Category:Logos that scare Greeny Phatom Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Techno public television (TPT) Category:TPT Logos Category:Logoe that scare Keith from Voltron and make him cry and shit his pants while Robbie Rotten sneaks up on him and turns him into a mermaid while Lance and turns into Katara from Avatar and Allura into Sokka from said show Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos That Scare Stu Pickles Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos that scare Elmo Category:Logos that scare Keith (Voltron:LD) Category:Blue Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Loud Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Red, Green, Yellow, Blue And Black Logos Category:WGBH Logos Category:TV Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Brown Logos Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1970's Category:Logos That Make Popplio Cry Category:Logo that King Pig wees his pants Category:Bonkers Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos that do not scare MLGTfm Category:Logos that do not scare Goku Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Logos that scare Blocky (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Kevin Martinez cry Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos that make Kirby cry Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Taken From Wallace And Gromit A Matter And Loaf Of Death DVD 2008 Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mercury cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mars cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Jupiter cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Venus cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:THIS IS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES! Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that make the Piegon eat hotdogs and read "The Piegon Finds a Hot Dog!" Category:Logos that make the Duckling get a cookie and read "The Duckling Gets a Cookie!?" Category:LET ME DRIVE THE BUS! Category:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Category:I really do! Category:Come ON! Category:I do not. Category:�������������������������������������� Category:Hot dog! Category:Cookie!? Category:Logos that make you knock on the bathroom door, say hello to your sister, and you have a big party in there and use up all the toilet paper with your sister until you and your sister fall asleep Category:Logos that scare Larry Koopa to DEATH!! Category:Taken from Martha Speaks